To Alter, Or Not to Alter
by Kickberry
Summary: One Master makes a journal entry to spite a nosy reader. It transforms into something a bit out of control as he works on two, beautiful gals, the famous Virigins of France.


As a fan of the Fate Grand Order series, it's been great writing this one. Simple, yet pleasant when it involves two of the best females in the game (IMO, alongside Altera/Atilla and Scathatch).

Enough digression, smut time. Ready, set, fap!

* * *

 **Report Entry 23**

Does anyone read these entries? Is there a point in making these reports when most of humanity has already been fucked at this point?

Roman said this is a good idea. Leonardo supported him. The only reason why I bother to type these damn reports is because of Mash. She figured it was healthy for me to share thoughts in some private journal.

Knowing her, Mash just wants to peek at my thoughts whenever she can. She's kind of obsessed, not yandere-like, more of a self-proclaimed lover who wants to know more about someone she 'cares' about. Mash definitely tries when we exchange mana, have sex, fuck; whatever you'd want to call it in your era (if we ever make it that far).

So in case you are reading, Mash, I've decided to change my original idea. Rather than write a few lines and be done with it, I'll give you something really personal to read about. Decide if you want to keep going after this part.

We'll start with my room. It's a plain, white space. Although the air conditioner runs a snowstorm in here, my Servants have done plenty to keep me warm. That's right, Mash, don't forget you're not the only one who has this responsibility. In fact, most of that belongs to a five-star Servant.

"Umph, Master, how close are you? Ha, you better not blow on purpose to, ah, move onto her delicious form."

I'm lying down on my bed. Its soft covers make a nice cushion for my ass and back. It helps when another body is hopping into my hips, sprinkling sweat all over the sheets. She, my partner for the night, looks dazzling under the light. Long, snowy hair and golden eyes might make her look inhuman, the violet skin definitely settles that label. But they're just a part of her beauty. Her large ass, the waists, her melon titties are all the usual amount of details that'll attract most, if not all humans for a desired fuck.

And I'm the lucky fella she's riding on like a cowgirl. She would have given any Rider class a run for their money, slamming her wet pussy down on this piece. When her wet flesh meets mine, they clap, a noise that fills the room so many times. One time, Martha came with tambourines, thinking we were playing music. That night turned into a harsh three-way that made Jeanne and her bitter enemies.

But it's not really Jeanne, it's her Alter self. She's created by the Holy Grail, a cup that can grant wishes with the blood of some holy person. Long story short, I fought her, then somehow summoned her to my side along the way. Since then, she's been one of the more eager ones attending to my needs. Sometimes, she just undresses and demands for my mana the old-fashioned way like now.

That's fine and all, I never get tired of her. Techniques are flawless. And her pussy is just a delight, her personal love socket that binds me with warmth and wetness. She also reacts, enjoys my eight-inch piece. Alter Jeanne - AJ as I call her - is making sure her inner walls are sliding up and down my entire length, from base to tip; best lover by far.

I'll also have to add that she might be excited tonight, especially because there's another woman sitting on her knees. The floor is cold, but the blonde beauty is watching on the spot that's below the bed. Attentive, her pupils follow AJ's movements. Her gorgeous face keeps making me stare; my partner might punish me if I keep this up.

Right, the blonde. She's the real Jeanne D' Arc, or rather the Heroic Spirit. Funny thing is that I summoned the Alter version before her. This Jeanne was surprised to find AJ. That astonishment never ceased, not when her duplicate told her about our dirty dances.

Before, Jeanne thought it was wrong to do this outside of marriage. I respected that, had more than three women taking care of me anyways. But somehow, probably through some strange bond between the two, AJ convinced Jeanne to attend one night, see for herself what is so great about sex.

So I'm back to AJ. Even when she's moving, my sexy partner is looking at me with sadistic glee. Yep, she's planning to hurt me for looking at the other woman and not her. I plead for mercy by adding in my own humps, thrust my dick further inside her vagina. Her face loosens up before eyes close, lets out a low groan and throws back her head. We just keep banging, slamming our hips together to get a nice rhythm going. It's also fun to see her titties bounce with our fucks.

Pressure builds in my balls. AJ notices enough to lean down and kiss me. She pushes my back, stalls me so she could bury my cock into the depths of her cervix. Her lavender smell, coiling tongue, and all of this wetness pushes me over the edge.

"Master, I'm cumming. Feel free to do the same, fill me up to your heart's content."

When the first word comes out with her sultry voice, I've already started. Cum hoses out of my dick. AJ presses her face into my shoulder, moans from the filling. I take a glance at Jeanne to see her stare with those deep blue eyes. The long, white dress she has that reveals all sides of her boobs, the unbraided hair that looks like a golden waterfall, damn it. She's just as sexy as AJ!

"Master, you're not looking at her while cumming, are you?" My partners's growls comes with huffs; she's almost done with her orgasm. "Because your 'flag pole' only stiffens this much when you feel or see another woman."

Fuck, she knows. For once, Tamamo would be a better person to make jealous. She's just a monster more tame than the dragon AJ's becoming.

"Let's get one thing clear, Master." My lover rises. Her smile never drops when she grabs my neck with one hand and squeezes. The other grasps a set of my balls, my precious Quartzs! "When you breed me, you only feel the need because of me alone. Desires from other affairs should stay within those boundaries. I allowed that threesome with Martha because that slutty, hypocritical nun dared to imply she did you beter than me."

Oh good, this discussion. And she's doing it while those fingers massage my stones. She's actually making me horny again. Good or bad, I can't deny this reaction. Nature, the world, demands me to continue the circle of life - or enjoy the good bits.

"As you bear that in mind, I will make one exception." AJ stands up, slides her slick, vaginal walls up my cock until the hole pulls away from the head with a pop. Her juices drip all over the piece, giving a show that's fueling my erection. "From now on, it's alright for you to look at Jeanne as well. I was only angry since you dared to lust for her before I said so."

And this control freak is my favorite mistress. If only Altera would stop having sex with that sword of hers in hand, she'd at least tie for first. Arturia's only second because of her chest, kind of lacking.

"Now master, the next task will be very important." The naked AJ saunters over to the silent Jeanne. She bends her knees and slides a hand down her duplicate's face layered with gorgeous, vanilla skin. "You must help her cast away the title of Virgin, cut ties to her...our miserable past."

Right, Jeanne's a virgin...she never had sex. Technically, if I am to do her, it would be a fresh start with a total copy of AJ's bombshell body. Just thinking of breaking her in, tearing through that hymen, seeing and hearing the loss of innocence, it's making me rage with a Berserker's hard-on.

The moment gets ruined by my consciousness because the person of interest has yet to share her opinion. So I ask, "Are you sure? Jeanne, why would you want to lose your first now?"

"I'm...not sure myself."

Her voice sounds like an angel's, soft and melodic. It also befits her Class as a Ruler; I'm thinking of a new nickname for her.

"Then why did you come, RJ? By the way, that'll be your new name between us."

Jeanne blinks, confused. "RJ? I see, it's because I'm a Ruler. She is AJ for being an Avenger."

"No, believe it or not, my designation is known as Alter Jeanne." My partner slides the straps of her clone's dress off, bare those slender shoulders. "King Arturia has a similar case to ours; she too has an Alter counterpart. I think this would make us special in some way unless Master simply wanted more women to please him. You wouldn't be such a greedy monkey, would you, Master?"

Oh fuck, is she that salty about me doing the twins (triplets if Lily gets onboard after her training period)? I spend more time with her than them, isn't that enough?!

All worries vanish when the rest of AJ's dress falls off. Goddamn, she's like a jewel, glowing white with shades of red in the right places - nipples and pussy. All proportions are ideal like AJ's, tempting for hands to grope and runny penis to slap all over. The fact that she was a virgin in ancient times shocks me; how could nobody want a piece of this ideal babe?

"Um, to answer your previous question, Master, I feel like the time is right." Jeanne stands up. No flesh on her perfect body sags or loosens. She looks tight. Those abs and muscles are so lean, the wait is killing me.

"Before my burning, I upheld the title of Virgin in order to give my country hope by fulfilling a prophecy." Jeanne walks over the floor with light taps. She sits next to my lain form, touches my bare thigh with her warm hand. "Now, as a Heroic Spirit, the title itself is only for show. She, AJ, then told me about you, Master, how happy she's been since becoming your lover."

My partner stomps over to slam her ass down on a spot behind RJ. Her blush isn't missed, she looks kind of cute that way. "Stop dickdabbing and get to the damn point!"

"Well, I would like to be happy as well." Nervous, Jeanne pokes my dick with a finger. It's still hard, it wobbles from her touch. She grabs it with one hand. Her eyes stay on it as she finishes, "S-so it would be an honor to have you as my first. Some of the thanks should go to my friend here for inviting me."

AJ lies down on the other side. She hovers her head near my waist and places a hand on dick, over Jeanne's shaky one. "Are we done? Yes, make it romantic, but don't forget I'm the one who wants him to fuck my brains out soon before the other bitches whine that we take too long."

The Alter version actually sounds more romantic than her nicer version. I decide not to move, let the more experienced woman guide the virgin on how to give me a handjob. RJ follows along, slow and shaky. This didn't seem to please AJ at all.

"Fuck it, just use your tongue." AJ slaps away her clone's hand. She grabs the base of my dick to wag it around like a toy, slap it against her tongue before she licks along its length (Did I say eight inches before? She's making me feel like a nine right now)."

RJ does the exact thing, only slower. Lacking energy, she just slides the tip of her tongue against the other side of my mana stick like a kid trying out a frozen telephone pole. The sluttier Jeanne rolls her eyes before she snaps her fingers and commands, "You, you're on lip duty. Just warm up by kissing Master if you're going to keep up this virgin act."

"But I am a virgin."

AJ ignores her clone and takes the whole dick into her mouth, slips it into her throat. Oh shit, it feels so hot and wet in there, almost as good as her pussy. Then she starts to suck, bob her head up and down like a metronome.

Every time she goes up, her lips drag along from the force of her suction. AJ's also spreading spit all over my piece to increase sensitivity and make the blowing easier. It's incredible, her blowjob, it sounds like she's trying to speak with, "Schlorp, schlorp, ghhk, schlorp!"

But RJ takes away my attention for a bit. It starts when her lips meet mine. She does it nice and soft like pushing cotton candy into my mouth. It also feels like it's purifying my soul. And unlike the past virgins I've broken, she kisses me with a calm face, eyes closed.

Arturia and her Alter version did something like this to me once, using different styles to please me. It's exactly the same with these two, only the quality is higher, a five-star performance versus four-star (sorry Sabers, try doing better).

This ends after AJ slams her face into the base of my penis, until black pubes brush against her face. She looks at me dead in the eye with her golden pupils. Ah, shit, that's enough to make me cum, squirt another load into her throat.

Without sass or complaint, AJ downs my manashake with loud gulps - her throat's lump moves to show she's drinking. As she pulls back, the Alter Jeanne swirls her tongue along the skin, licking up the residue, cleaning the cup so nothing is left. By the time she slips off, my drooping penis is clean. She also opens her mouth to show a wad of cum dripping from the upper part of her mouth onto tongue.

Out of breath, I manage to compliment, "You're the best."

AJ lgulps. She reopens her mouth to show it empty and huff out hot air - just too sexy. "And don't you fucking forget it, Master. No second-rate Servant is ever going to do as good as me." She pulls on my arm to pick up the upper half of my body into a sitting pose. When RJ tries to follow, her Alter self pushes her down.

"You're too green for me to tolerate in other foreplay, so we're going right down onto the main event." AJ slaps the inner sides of her clone's thighs. RJ complies, spreads her legs until the mouth of her peachbud shows. The owner of this beautiful display looks away, blushing.

I pause to savor this moment. For I, a Master who owns a harem full of history's greatest figures, am about to ruin the loins of history's purest savior (not sorry, France, but thanks for giving birth to her).

AJ goes behind me. She pushes my back, urges me towards her alternate self. I scoot up and grab my dick to aim its head, prepare to start the tedious step of deflowering: getting this huge thing inside an untouched vag.

I notice Jeanne's bold gaze. Looking back almost makes me miss placing my tip into her vag. I manage to stop, redirect, then continue until my cock finally touches the flesh between her soft lips.

"M-master." Jeanne grabs her legs and keeps them open. She shudders as I grab her waist and pull. When the entire head of my dick goes in, she shrieks, "Master!"

I stop to see RJ twitch and spasm. Leveling up from a virgin is taking a toll on her, more than it did for my past gals. Her tears make me stop altogether, wait until she could adjust.

"What the hell are you doing?" A hand pushes my back; AJ isn't giving her clone any breaks. "Keep going, jam that sword into the sheathe until it fits!"

RJ masks her face with her own hands. As tears trickle through the fingers, she trembles; I must be too big for her. AJ doesn't give any fucks; she even rams into my back with her shoulder. This pushes me forward, tear through the rest of Jeanne's insides.

"Kyaah! Master, master, augh! Master!"

Jeanne hugs and pulls me close. Her breasts press against my bare chest. She's shaking, damn, blood is trickling out of her ripped hole. I press my hand above the area and cast a healing spell to lessen the pain.

"Master, don't baby her." AJ pecks my cheek before she crawls next to her injured clone. "Blame me if you want, but she deserved it. I cannot read her mind, but it is fair for me to share that she would have every intention to stop this deflowering." AJ sticks out her tongue. "RJ lived with her title as a Virgin all her life, don't assume she'll be willing to lose it so easily like I did."

Even if this is true, Alter can't excuse herself for hurting one of my gals, not even if it's her alternate self. Jeanne changes my mind when she lets go enough for me to rise up, see her wet face.

"She's right. I admit, there was some doubt, Master." RJ wiggles around, probably to get comfortable while my meat stick is still inside her tight, wet pocket. "Please forgive her. This pain, it's so much, but it's supposed to be a step towards something wonderful."

"It's going to get better." I cross our mouths and lips. Without so much tongue as smooching, we go at it like horny high schoolers until it comes time to break it off, regain some air. By then, Jeanne's pussy feels calm, still feels warm and wet around my pecker.

Slowly, I thrust further in. When Jeanne moans, I keep going for one second, then pull back. After she pants from a brief rest, my hips shoot up for another insertion. Her inner walls wrap around my piece and leaks water; she just came.

"M-master. D-don't hold back for my sake. R-ravage me in any way you desire."

"Yeah, Master, mess up her insides." AJ slaps my back. The sting carries up into my brain, adding a strange tinge of arousal. "Fuck her up, make your mark inside so no Command Seal will ever force her to become another man's harlot."

Both Jeannes fill me with hot energy, like stars piling up for critical damage. Grabbing RJ's legs, I slam my dick into her pocket with one go, hard and fast like a Lancer. Her howl doesn't convince me to stop a second one, then a third. By then, I'm screwing her good, pumping my cock in and out. Our bodies jump on the bed; we're making love like drunk dragons.

RJ's shouts turn into moans. She hangs her arms over my shoulders to pull me close. And, fuck, she's digging her nails into my back. Goddamnit, they're sharp, ouch, why does it feel like I'm bleeding?!

"Master, I'll be happy to provide support from the back."

Something wet licks my anus. I yelp and struggle against RJ's hold to turn my head and see AJ's smile. She sticks out her tongue and dips her head towards my butt. Again, a soft, wet brush touches that sensitive part I'm not keen on giving to anything that could fit in there.

"Oh relax, Master. I'm making this fun. Be glad I washed you there when we took a shower together."

So AJ thought this far ahead. It seems nice, feels nice as I'm pounding into RJ. I just go with the flow, keep driving my cock into Jeanne's drooling snatch. Alter's flicking her tongue around that end, giving me a rare taste of a rimjob.

Then it gets weird when she inserts a finger. That small digit wiggles further than anything that's gone in before. I convince myself it doesn't count so long as nothing gets damaged (I'm not homophobic, just not my thing to be on the receiving end). This butt play forces me to focus on Jeanne, who's struggling to control her voice. She still lets out grunts every time my cock reached her cervix and stretches an untouched part of her pussy.

"Master, it feels good." RJ humps her hips into mine. The collision helps me reach further inside. It's also fun to see her breasts jiggle about from the action. "It, umph, is intoxicating. I understand why my faith warns this as a vice, ah! I might get addicted to this. If I stay with you, I may as well become a sinner."

Jeanne's gentle voice speaking such words makes me randy. To hear more, I ram into her snatch, use long pulls and fast smacks to get her squealing. Even I end up groaning, getting into this deflowering business.

"Enjoying yourselves?" RJ sounds amused. She still has a finger going around my anus, touching a sensitive part of my body, making my cock tingle. "Master, you must be feeling much better by now thanks to my finger."

She's right, that tingling is starting to build up into a cum shot. AJ's hitting my prostate, that small thing inside me. Nailing RJ's pussy only speeds up the time, it's almost time.

"I'm cumming."

"It's happening for me too, Master." RJ wraps her legs around my waist to keep my dick nice and cozy in the deep end of her vagina. "Please cum. I'm almost, ah! I'm cumming!"

Jeanne throws her head back and grabs handful of the bottom bed sheets. Her inner walls constrict around my dick with a vice grip. I simply grab her hips to keep her still, let this happen. Wet fluids run out of her pussy.

We stay like this for a minute. I'm finished by now, but Jeanne is still tense. I wait as she gulps down air and relaxes.

"M-master, thank you for your patience." RJ blinks at me with a radiant smile. "I know handling a virgin may be difficult, but I'm very glad it was done with you."

I raise a hand to pull off a wet strand of Jeanne's golden hair from her face. "It was your first time. Don't be sorry. You'll get better like AJ did. And if it helps, you're pretty calm compared to her; she almost killed after her first."

Alter pecks my cheek. She hums, "And that did nothing to sedate your lust, you filthy beast." She pulls me back to slide my cock out of RJ's pussy. She grasps the meat stick, slide her fingers over the wet, sensitive length. "Now pay attention, since you've ascended from your virgin state, it's now your duty to see what Master likes and does not like."

AJ licks the head of my dick before she widens her mouth to take it all in. Back in her throat, my dick feels warm and wet. Shit, she's sucking again, that vacuum skill. AJ vibrates her throat and shakes her head - her mouth feels like a washing machine.

Then she pulls back, opens her mouth with a, "Plah." Playful, she sticks out her tongue to let drool drip off her lips. My cock is also squeaky clean of cum and Jeanne's juices.

"One thing Master loves is for his Servant to clean him after he cums. I'll teach you how to really suck later. For now, we also need to see if he's ready to another round."

Jeanne's eyes rise as her clone pulls her over. "He can still continue? But what about the others?"

"Fuck them, it's their fault for missing out on this chance." AJ winks at me before she pulls RJ close to her head. This paints a portrait of two beautiful faces placed near the other. "So master, are you ready to continue her education? Of course, I will be happy to lead the charge in that endeavor."

A new desire takes over my body. I feel the fresh rush of blood fill my muscles, brain, and penis. It hurts from overuse, but my erection does not want to go down.

"Education isn't really a priority here." I crawl forward and press against RJ's shoulder to gently push her away. This gives me room to push AJ down until her back meets the bed. "For now, I'm going to do what you wanted me to do and fuck your brains out."

Surprised, RJ blinks. She tilts her head and grins, a happy one. "Oh Master, it's sweet that you remember. Then how far would you like to go this time?"

"Until you're pregnant. Simple enough, right?"

Jeanne gasps. AJ only huffs; I can't tell if she's getting horny or scared. Even if her body can't produce a kid right now, reproduction magic isn't impossible for us to use. She knows this, maybe she is scared.

Still, this erection is bothering me. I just grab her legs and take aim with my dick. Before AJ says anything, my cock slips into her warm pussy.

"M-master, wait!" When Alter tries to push me, I grab her hands and lean in to kiss her. She still struggles even as my hips slam into hers, force my cock into her cervix. I just realize that her thinking she could get pregnant is making her react this way, arousing me more than ever.

With little success, AJ couldn't break away from my hold. I continue to kiss her and use wide motions for fucking - raise the hips high in the air before they go down to piledrive the dick into her womb. With each stroke, Alter squeals. She also cums more times than I care to count; only the end matters.

Finally, I feel my balls contract again. I use one thrust to drive my Noble Phantasm into her meat pocket. This attack slaps my balls against her ass cheeks. She shudders and cries out before my cum spurts its load into her womb.

"Master, gah, it's so hot. How can you still have this much?"

"Because I love you."

Alter looks at me like I'm a madman. This doesn't discourage me; i resume, "If we did have that magic in place, I'd do anything to pour all this mana into your pot so you could become a mother someday."

"T-that is so selfish, Master." Alter leans into my mouth for a deep kiss. I return hers with my own, wrestle our tongues together until she pulls back to breathe hot, sweet air into my face. "B-but if this is your command, I can't help but comply."

"Willingly, you idiot." I pump her pussy one more time with my cock for good measure. She can't help but moan, still soft from the insemination. "Don't tell me you didn't expect to do this when we have sex so often."

"It did cross my mind." AJ relaxes into the bed as I pull out. I jam two fingers into her pussy to smear my baby jelly back into the hole. My partner mumbles, "Now that is just unfair. We need to do as many times it takes if one of your circuits are to reach my core."

I chuckle for a bit before falling silent. From either exhaustion or a weird sense of bonding time, our eyes meet. AJ's pupils still glow like the moon. I'm no poet, so all I could say is they're beautiful.

"Master don't forget about me."

I turn to see Jeanne on her back. She gets into the same position Alter just used before receiving my cum load. "As her original, I would like to help bear the burden of childbirth."

Huh, the former virgin wants me to put a baby in her belly. I'm not even sure why she feels obligated unless she's as horny as AJ.

"Master, don't listen to her. Come back here and dump the rest of that batter into me." Alter rubs a finger inside her pussy. She pulls out a small glob of my semen, puts it in her mouth, slobbers all over the digit. She pulls it out with a satisfied sigh. "I had better get that child first before she does or else."

Threat aside, I still have nothing that will make them pregnant, at least so far as Servant anatomy goes. But seeing two, gorgeous babes opening their legs for my cock leaves me little room to deny them.

Hours later, when I can't move anymore, Alter tells me one of the Casters did help them become fertile. Jeanne tells me she didn't know about this. She should have fucking told me in the first place. The same, devious AJ just cackles as she bounces on my cock that is on its way to give her a fifth load.

Peace finally settles for when I finally pass out from exhaustion. Pregnancy doesn't worry me, not when both Jeannes lay in my arms with no complaints. It does become a problem when Tamamo bursts in later to tell me it's her turn to get a sperm filling.

* * *

 **Report Entry 24**

It's been three months. I should have never goaded Mash into reading this. Apparently, it's not common knowledge for Servants to know they can get pregnant. It's not their fault, usually, they're not with a Master for long. Most Holy Grail Wars end much sooner than the end-of-the-world campaign I'm on.

And when she tells people what I did to both Jeannes, some of the other missus want the same thing from me. The days that follow are filled with non-stop breeding, cumming, and arguing. The prideful ones think getting pregnant first is valuable. Most of them are not the gals I've worked on first. Other reasons also arise - exclusive rights and jealousy - to start other conflicts. Soon, all of headquarters drown in its own war, a battle for the prize that is dangling between my legs. Roman and Leonardo just spectate; devious fuckers just watch me get sucked dry every day.

The male Servants are trying to help settle most of the conflicts. Some imply they want to smash the problem: my poor, drained balls. Mash also assists in crowd control, although she's really been in more of a position to bang me while everybody else was busy.

In summation, my situation is FUBAR. It all happened because of this damn notebook. So after I'm done writing out all of my frustration, I'm chucking this into the Rayshift, out of reach from Mash who would probably use some kind of magic to restore this even if I burn or slash it into bits. When I say her, I really mean Roman – that bastard needs to mind his own business.

Whoever finds this, do me a favor and destroy it. But since you made it this far, I'll share one good thing that came out of this.

If you guessed it, yeah, both Jeannes are due to have my kids in a few months. The same goes for two of the four Arturia clones, Altera, Mash, and others I won't mention. There, your happy ending. This entry is done. No more erotica for you to read, bye bye.

* * *

A/N: Possibly a prototype for a bigger series, when I have time.


End file.
